Freeze
by Saaraa
Summary: Seijuro, Tetsuya, dan waktu yang membeku. Pada satu titik mereka disentuh umur 30. Bukan lagi bocah begundal kemaren senja, bukan lagi sosok remaja hormonal yang dibungkus dengan begitu emosional. Namun namanya perasaan, betulan sulit dihilangkan. [Angst, hurt/comfort, romance, drama, future!AU, Seijuro x Tetsuya, RnR?]


Pada satu titik mereka disentuh umur 30. Bukan lagi bocah begundal kemaren senja, bukan lagi sosok remaja hormonal yang dibungkus dengan begitu emosional.

Genap di tahun ke 30 eksistensi mereka nyata di buana ini, realitas tak lagi dapat diselimuti bualan manis yang meneduhkan hati. Oh–Kuroko Tetsuya sadar ia tak boleh lagi terlalu naif. Berharap pada hal yang tak akan pernah terwujud seberapa keras pun ia mencoba meraihnya.

Mengerjapkan sepasang pelupuk mata, Tetsuya kirimkan ulasan kurva tipis pada bibirnya. Sebelum membuka pintu _flat_ -nya, ia menatap lelaki di hadapannya tenang. Sekalem tengah malam, sediam orang bisu. Sama seperti malam dan bisu, meski tak ada suara mengiringi, ada sebuah perasaan yang tumpah-ruah di baliknya. Tak tampak pada visual, namun nyata adanya.

"Ah–selamat malam, Akashi-kun. Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu di sini."

Seijuro terkesiap. Masih belum diseret balik dari dimensi keterkejutan. Tak ia sangka mantan kawan semasa sekolah menegah bawah yang tadinya serupa besi karat tak bergerak kini dapat berekspresi lebih luwes. Seijuro mengapresiasi perubahan kentara itu dengan senyum halus yang sama.

"Malam, Tetsuya. Mungkin kita bisa berbincang sebentar?"

* * *

 **Kuroko's Basketball** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 _Angst, hurt/comfort_ , _romance_ , _drama_ , **_Aka_** _shix **Kuro** ko_, _boys love_ , _shounen-ai_ , _T-rated_ , _future!AU_ , ( _maybe_ ) _some typos_ , _suicide_ , semoga semua tulisan sesuai KBBI, dan lain-lain.

 **Freeze** by Saaraa

* * *

Tetsuya tergelak. Rokok yang terselip manja di selipan jemarinya masih menelurkan asap keabuan. Enam–ah, tujuh kaleng bir murah telah lesap isinya. Dinikmati oleh sepasang bujang di umur yang sudah tak lagi muda.

"Akashi-kun, sangat tidak baik berbicara buruk tentang seseorang di belakang, bukankah begitu?"

Seijuro mendengus. Mengetuk sudut rokok yang telah menjelma abu ke dalam asbak. " _You're one to talk_ ," katanya. Tetsuya sadar bahwa menempuh pendidikan selama setengah dekade di London membuat lidah surai sewarna delima itu sangat fasih dalam berbahasa Inggris. Belum lagi aksen yang terukir kental–seolah Seijuro tak pernah menjadi orang Jepang.

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal buruk. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa Midorima-kun sekarang adalah dokter bedah yang sangat hebat dan ia sudah memerawani Takao-kun."

Seijuro tersedak. "Oh, wow," tanggapnya atas kalimat yang tak pernah Seijuro sangka akan termuntah keluar dari belah bibir mungil. "Kosakatamu semakin kurang ajar, Tetsuya."

"Kita bukan anak kecil lagi," ujar Tetsuya, mengonfirmasi. Barangkali Seijuro adalah seorang idiot yang lupa bahwa remaja bukan lagi bagian dari identitas mereka. Barangkali Seijuro merasa setelah 15 tahun ini, mereka masihlah anak SMA yang bertukar konversasi tanpa beban, seperti kini.

"Kau benar," Seijuro menanggapi. "Aku harus kembali. Besok ada pertandingan _shogi_ yang tak bisa kulewatkan."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, ia mengantarkan tamunya keluar. Meski ruangan Seijuro hanya berjarak dua hasta dari pintu depan Tetsuya.

"Selamat malam, Tetsuya."

" _Good night_ ," Tetsuya membalas, mengikuti gaya Seijuro dalam berbahasa Inggris. Ah–ia tak begitu buruk, tak ada cara pengucapan yang salah di tiap silabel.

Seijuro tergelak, lalu undur diri. Tetsuya tersenyum–miris. Ada sesuatu yang mengoyak sanubarinya hingga rengsa, merisak hatinya hingga sesak–namun, tak pernah sanggup ia suarakan dalam verbal.

 _Kita sudah dewasa. Namun hatiku masih sama seperti 15 tahun lalu–ah, naif._

 _._

"Kau bertemu Akashi?"

"Iya. Aku tak tahu ia sudah kembali dari Inggris."

Menyesap _macchiato_ -nya, Tetsuya menghela napas pendek. Ia begitu–bahagia, namun sendu di saat yang sama. Entahlah, sebesar apa pun determinasinya untuk memahami apa yang ia sendiri rasakan, ia tak akan pernah mengerti. Tetsuya mengacak helai biru mudanya, kasar.

Taiga mengernyit melihatnya. Membuka bungkus _cheeseburger_ entah yang ke berapa. Tetsuya sudah tak menghitung sejak yang ketiga. "Lalu? Kau berbicara dengannya?"

" _Tsk_." Tetsuya jengah. "Ya, hanya untuk mendengar bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan menikah."

"Akashi?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Menikah?"

"Kagami-kun, kita bukan anak kecil lagi. Wajar saja beberapa dari kita akan menikah." Tetsuya dengan hati yang lapang repetitif mengingatkan orang-orang di sekitarnya akan betapa dewasanya mereka sekarang. Pusing mendadak merajai kepala. Sungguh–mengapa ia jadi sensitif mengenai perkara ini? Apa umur tua membuatnya lebih impulsif atau bagaimana?

Sungguh ironi, sebab belum menikah di umur 30 tampak amat tua, namun terlalu muda untuk meregang sukma dan tinggalkan buana.

"Tidak aneh, tapi … bukankah kau pernah menaruh hati padanya?"

Tetsuya tafakur. Aih. Luka lama dikeruk kembali. Timbulkan darah tak kasat mata, gurat luka yang tak dapat dibuktikan melalui biopsi.

"Kagami-kun," Tetsuya memanggil. "Pantas saja kau tak memiliki kekasih."

Taiga terluka. "Kenapa."

Tetsuya tak menjawab. Alih-alih, ia memperhatikan apotek di seberang jalan.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tetsuya menautkan sepasang alis biru muda. _Glabella_ mengerut, jelas ada rasa tak suka murni akan situasi yang tengah menghujani si surai darah.

Seijuro mengangguk. Mereka kebetulan bertemu lagi di pintu depan _flat_. Entah apakah memang dunia di bawah biosfer ini berkonspirasi untuk membuat Tetsuya bertemu Seijuro dalam setiap keadaan tak terduga.

Lelaki yang memiliki iris dwiwarna mengusap bekas merah di pipi kirinya. Selain itu, masih ada ruam ungu-kekuningan pada sudut bibir tipis. Tetsuya menghapus jarak. Saat sadar Tetsuya mengeliminasi pemisah tak tampak mata, Seijuro diam membisu, geming.

Mengangkat sebelah tangannya, Seijuro mengerjapkan sebelah mata kala Tetsuya mengusap sudut bibrnya–lembut. "Kemarilah. Aku obati."

Seijuro merasa itu keputusan yang baik. Maka ia mengekori sang surai angkasa hingga ke _flat_ -nya. Tetsuya segera meraih kapas dan obat merah, serta seplastik es batu untuk mengompres bengkak pada rahang Seijuro.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tetsuya masih sibuk dengan obat merah dan kapas.

"Seperti biasa. _Shogi_ , kemenangan dan kekalahan. Tak terima akan hasil akhir, aku jadi pelampiasan."

"Ah," Tetsuya mengangguk paham. Tak akan berubah. Bahkan sejak mereka remaja pun, selalu akan ada seorang brengsek yang bermain kasar. Dalam bidang apa pun.

Setelah Tetsuya usai mengobati gurat luka itu, ia menaruh kembali kotak P3K pada tempatnya. Sedikit mendengus dari hidung ketika dilihatnya Seijuro sudah mulai menyulut rokok. Merampas lembut rokok tersebut dari sela jemari sang Akashi, Tetsuya bertitah, "Orang terluka tidak boleh merokok, Akashi-kun."

Seijuro tertawa. Tetsuya menaruh diri di sebelah Seijuro yang tengah duduk bersila di atas sofa. Olfaktori Tetsuya meraba harum _mint_ ketika sedekat ini pada sosok mantan kaptennya.

Ah–aroma yang begitu meneduhkan serta memabukkan di saat yang sama. Begitu destruktif untuk keamanan detak jantungnya. Kini, bahkan organ yang bertugas memompa darah itu terasa ditabuh sekeras mungkin, barangkali dapat kabur dari rongga dada sewaktu-waktu.

Sudah lama Tetsuya mendamba orang ini. Dekat dengannya, ingin punyai hatinya, ingin menyentuhnya–ingin memilikinya di atas segala yang ada. Ia rela kehilangan seluruhnya apabila Seijuro ada dalam dekapan.

Sebab setelah Seijuro menjelma sebagai lelaki dewasa pun, tak banyak yang berubah. Tirai bulu mata merah, sepasang netra darah-emas, hidung yang berujung lancip, bibir tipis, helai yang halus, garis rahang yang menggoda untuk disentuh, penampakan tulang belikat dibalik kemeja yang membungkus tiap sudut tubuh yang terangkai tegap itu.

Tetsuya, tanpa sadar, telah mengulurkan lengannya. Menangkup leher belakang si Tuan Muda, membawanya dalam satu kecupan sederhana. Sebuah bualan kalau Tetsuya mengklaim itu platonik. Nyatanya tidak, sebab ia tahu bahwa perbuatannya itu betulan sarat berahi.

Setelah dua belah bibir itu bersua sesaat, Seijuro membawa lidahnya membasuh bibir atas. "Kau tahu, 'kan, bahwa aku memiliki tunangan?"

Tetsuya merotasi bola mata. "Lalu? Akashi-kun ingin berkata, _'Jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi atau gadisku akan sedih.'_?"

Seijuro suka bagaimana pemuda di hadapannya telah berubah begitu banyak. Ke arah yang lebih menantang, tentu saja. Bola mata dengan kroma yang kontras berkilat di bawah sinar lampu. Mengirim signal berbahaya, bagai animo binatang buas binal yang siap menerkam mangsa.

 _Uh-oh._ Tetsuya tak yakin apa dia salah langkah atau malah memang inilah _ikan_ yang memang telah ia _pancing_ sedari tadi.

"Akashi-kun–," panggilan itu diretas di tengah ketika Seijuro memajukan dirinya, menjilati bibir Tetsuya yang masih mengatup erat. "Hnn."

Manis. Saat Tetsuya menarik napas, membiarkan belah bibirnya terbuka, Seijuro memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut itu. Mengecup, memagut, apa pun yang bisa ia lakukan. Rasa menggelitik merisak perut Tetsuya, sensasi listrik menggerayangi tubuh lelaki bersurai biru samudra. Desah lolos tanpa bisa ditahan. Punggung Tetsuya membusur, lebih-lebih kala Seijuro semakin mendominasi. Menjambak perlahan helai birunya, mendorong untuk semakin bersatu dalam cumbuan penuh dosa.

"Hng–nnh."

Saat mereka menarik diri, tarikan napas yang ada ialah anomali. Tak beraturan, naik-turun dalam tempo berantakan. Tetsuya merasa ditelanjangi oleh bola mata itu.

"Akashi-kun sangat tidak bertanggung jawab terhadap keluargamu dan–tunanganmu, tentu saja. _'Perbuatan tercela apa ini?'_ –mungkin ayahmu akan berkata seperti itu."

"Siapa bilang aku tak bertanggung jawab?" Seijuro mendekatkan bibir pada telinga Tetsuya. Mengigit perlahan daun telinga, mengirimkan napas berat, menggoda. Mengulum daun telinga, memberikan kecupan menuntut. Lalu, suara rendah itu berbisik lirih, "Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu bahwa Akashi Seijuro tengah bersama Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini."

Oh–sinting. Tetsuya kira Seijuro tipe orang yang menjunjung tinggi moralitas dan regulasi, mematuhi mereka tanpa henti bagai burung yang terus bernyanyi. Tetsuya menahan lenguh. Ia sudah sangat yakin setiap petak wajahnya digurati oleh warna merah. Kalau sudah begini, tak mungkin dapat menahan diri. Belum lagi kala Seijuro membawa tubuh itu mendekat, merangkap dengan lembut.

Tetsuya sudah pasrah ketika tangan Seijuro perlahan menyapu perutnya, menelusup ke balik fabrik yang dikenakannya, menurunkan ritsleting celananya–tindakan yang begitu agresif, begitu serakah. Tindakan yang tak sabaran, sungguh. Tapi tentu saja memuaskan.

Mereka memang dewasa. Namun, bertindak layaknya bocah sesekali tak apa rasanya. Tak peduli pada kenyataan yang ada, mengalihkan wajah dari hal yang menyesakkan dada. Ya, tak apa–hanya sekali ini saja.

.

.

.

 _"Tetsuya?"_

 _"Oh. Selamat siang, Akashi-kun."_

 _Seijuro tak bisa menahan tawa ketika melihat_ vanilla milkshake _di atas nampan pemuda itu. Ini adalah musim dingin, dengan ribuan air yang membeku turun dari angkasa satu-satu, menyelimuti daerah Jepang oleh warna putih, dan pemuda di hadapannya ini masih dapat mengonsumsi sesuatu yang begitu dingin. Gerakan pada dagunya mengajak Tetsuya untuk duduk bersama._

 _"Masih suka_ milkshake _, hm."_

 _"Dan Akashi-kun dengan_ macchiato _."_

 _Seijuro tak piawai dalam berbasa-basi. Sebab itu alih-alih tanyakan kabar dan bersikap sok manis, Seijuro bertanya, "Bagaimana tim basketmu?"_

 _"Sedikit terpuruk setelah kalah di Winter Cup."_

 _"Hei," Seijuro memanggil. "Juara 3 tidaklah buruk."_

 _"Rakuzan yang memperoleh juara 1 tidak pantas berkata seperti itu, Akashi-kun."_

 _"Kau dapat coba tahun depan."_

 _"Ya, kuharap aku tidak langsung bertemu Aomine-kun di awal babak penyisihan."_

 _Seijuro mengangguk setuju. Sejak awal,_ Generation of Miracles _memang berisi para brilian yang tak tertandingi bila disatukan. Namun, di antara mereka semua, Daiki ialah_ power forward _yang amat jenius–dan brengsek di saat yang sama. Kemampuannya bertumbuh dengan kecepatan yang tak wajar membuatnya dapat mengembangkan bakatnya nirbatas._

 _Permainannya gila, tak konsisten, tak beraturan, dan amat luar biasa._

 _"Semoga beruntung, Tetsuya. Tahun depan adalah tahun terakhir kita SMA, jadi berjuanglah."_

 _"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun."_

 _Seijuro tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangan kala menyadari sebuah buih putih di atas bibir sang pemuda bayangan. Mengusap bibir itu perlahan, Tetsuya reflek mengatupkan pelupuk mata. Terkesiap akan usapan lembut sebuah ibu jari yang dingin._

 _Namun anehnya, bibirnya serasa panas. Seijuro mengulas seringai. Ah–betapa mudahnya membaca Tetsuya. Meski setiap insan yang mengenal Tetsuya mengatakan bahwa entitas beriris cakrawala itu nihil ekspresi, Seijuro selalu merasa Tetsuya sebetulnya lebih dari itu. Terbukti oleh wajah yang kini dicoreti warna merah muda hingga telinga._

 _Tapi, apa daya? Meski ia tertarik, ia seorang Akashi._

 _Seorang Akashi tak dibenarkan jatuh cinta dengan **salah** menurut standar masyarakat. Seijuro mengecup ibu jarinya sendiri._

 _Ia sama sesaknya. Entahlah, mungkin disebabkan oleh musim dingin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Selamat, Akashicchi!"

Ryota ialah yang paling nyaring serta merobek gendang telinga dari seluruh suara yang ada. Shintaro menghela napas singkat, lelah akan kelakukan kawannya yang tak pernah diam.

Seijuro terkekeh pelan. Bagaimana pun, orang seperti Ryota-lah yang membikin acara ini semakin semarak. Seorang wanita dewasa dalam balutan busana putih memesona, tampak begitu terpahat sempurna dari wajah hingga lekuk tubuhnya. Ia menggandeng Seijuro manja.

"Mulai sekarang, keluarga Akashi bertambah seorang lagi," Seijuro berkata–terlihat amat penuh afeksi pada wanita di sebelahnya. Kecupan kecil di dahi diberikan. Sang wanita tersenyum bahagia.

Lalu, samudra menghujam lembut darah-emas. Pandangan mereka bersua. Tetsuya memberikan pulasan senyum terbaiknya. " _Congratulation on your wedding_ , Akashi-kun. _Marriage lets you annoy one special person for the rest of your life. I am glad you found your special person_."

Menjadi seorang penerjemah tentu membuat Tetsuya paham berbagai bahasa. Berbagai kutipan. Berbagai perasaan dan rasa sakit yang tak biasa. Seijuro mengirimkan anggukan. Rasa syukur yang membuncah dari dada.

" _Thank you_ , Tetsuya. _May you also find your own happiness_."

Tetsuya hanya dapat memandang punggung itu dari tempatnya memaku diri. Sekali lagi, hatinya diremas dengan beringas. Kristal bening berwujud likuid membendung di sudut matanya, namun tak ia izinkan keluar.

Rasa sesak yang telah lama menggenang dalam sisa-sisa hatinya yang menjelma serpihan.

Di umur 30, mereka tak dapat lagi bertingkah layaknya remaja. Buta pada sekitar, pura-pura bodoh akan situasi dan kondisi yang sebenarnya, lalu bertindak berdasarkan hati semata. Tak bisa lagi. Maka itu Tetsuya hanya dapat menendang sudut bibir tipis.

Melakukan sebuah pembalasan pada seseorang tempatnya menaruh hati sedari dulu tak terdengar buruk sama sekali. Maka itu Tetsuya sudah siap ketika kesadarannya perlahan tergantikan oleh kegelapan yang merengkuh kilat, lalu tubuhnya limbung, jatuh.

Pekikan terakhir yang ia dengar adalah milik Seijuro.

"TETSUYA!"

.

.

.

 _"Apa dia yang lakukan?! Apa maksudmu–APA KAUPIKIR TETSU ADALAH TIPE ORANG YANG SEPERTI ITU!"_

 _"Aku tidak tahu, Aomine! Hasil biopsi menyatakan ia menelan obat tidur dan menimbulkan dosis letal! Percayalah, aku dokter! Aku tidak akan salah dalam memeriksa setiap pasienku!"_

 _"Bunuh diri? Tetsu-kun bukan orang yang seperti itu!"_

 _"Bisakah kalian tenang?"_

 _"Jangan bicara seolah ini bukan masalahmu, Kagami! Brengsek."_

 _"Aominecchi, Kagamicchi benar. Berhentilah. Kasihan Kurokocchi."_

 _"Diamlah," Seijuro menengahi. Memijit pelipis. Menahan isak tangis. Tidak–ia tak akan mengeluarkan bulir air mata sembarangan. Ia sudah dewasa, mampu dalam mengontrol emosi dan tindakannya. "Hal ini tak pantas dibuat argumen."_

 _Sang pengantin wanita mendekap suaminya. Seijuro menghirup harum sekar, namun bukan harum vanila._

 _"Bagaimana pun," Seijuro meneguk saliva. Sekali lagi, sebisa mungkin menahan luapan perasaan yang siap menjadi tirai pelengkap sensasi menyakitkan ini. "Tetsuya sudah lama mati. Waktunya telah berhenti 15 tahun lalu. Aku tahu itu, tapi tidak melakukan apa pun."_

 _"Kalian tahu bagian terburuknya di mana? Aku masih mencintainya."_

 _._

 _._

 _.  
_ **END**

* * *

 **A/N :** Aduh maaf ini klise dan _cheesy_ banget _huks-huks-huks_. Sampai hari ini saya merasa belum menemukan _anime/manga_ yang bagus hingga membuat saya tergila-gila segila saya mencintai Akashi Seijuro, Levi Ackerman, Oga Tatsumi, Inuyasha, Akabane Karma, Kaneki Ken, dan Kudo Shinichi. Jadilah saya terus berkecimpung dalam _fandom_ lama. Semoga saya menemukan _husbando_ baru! _And last but not least thank you for reading_! Mari sama-sama membudidayakan seri kuno ini kalau bisa ... hehe.


End file.
